Hunt and Catch
by Kalira69
Summary: It's Sakumo's birthday, and his mate has something special planned for him. . . (fluffporn written for fluffbingo)


Written for the 'Chase' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

This was written as fluffporn but it is set in the Forest of Death and includes (gentle) fighting as foreplay, some rather rough sex, biting (enough to draw blood), howling, and knotting. Everyone involved is very much enjoying everything going on, however.

* * *

Orochimaru reached up, unpinning his hair from the neat knot wound high on the back of his head, and Sakumo's eyes were drawn to follow the swing of the heavy locks as they fell, brushing his mate's pale neck and sliding over the sleek silk kimono he wore. His attention was caught back upwards by a low laugh, and he found Orochimaru smiling at him slyly, and thought he might have missed something his mate said.

"I have a thought," Orochimaru said slowly, slinking closer, sliding one hand up Sakumo's belly and leaning in until he was just shy of a kiss, "wolf-heart . . . _catch me_."

By the time the words made sense in his ears, Orochimaru was _gone_ in a flurry of dark hair and fabric.

Sakumo stared after his mate, startled still for no more than a heartbeat before he burst into motion, bolting after Orochimaru. He leapt, and perhaps his own progress onto the roofs and across was slightly heavier - more noticeable than Orochimaru, who was practically a ghost as he flew over the rooftops, every step kept silent without losing any speed - but Sakumo was hard on his heels all the same.

Orochimaru actually _paused_ at the peak of a roof just at the end of one winding street, glancing back and catching Sakumo's eye.

Then he was gone in another blur. Sakumo whined under his breath, coming to a sharp stop as he reached the spot his mate had lingered and taking a moment before he could figure the direction Orochimaru had run. He wasn't making it too difficult to track him, though. Sakumo plunged down off the roof into a cramped, winding alley that slowed his pace still further as he resumed the chase. He tipped his head up and scented the air, barely able to catch a trace of Orochimaru's scent there as it faded again in his wake.

He was paying such close attention to those faint signs his mate had left behind that he barely caught himself in time to dodge a pair of innocent civilians and their Academy student child at the mouth of the alley as he bolted out of it. Dodging the wide-eyed group with a flash of a smile and a shallow bow, Sakumo huffed a laugh at himself as he put on speed across the more open streets. He was soon ascending to the rooftops again, following his mate's winding and unpredictable course across Konoha, spiralling and doubling back, never quite losing the trail that called Sakumo on - he wasn't truly trying to evade - but far enough ahead Sakumo had to work to have a hope of keeping up. His heart raced and he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face as he gave chase, spurred on by the occasional glimpse of his mate and the trail of his scent.

Orochimaru paused and caught his eye again with a slight smile, eyes gleaming in the sun as he went perfectly still at a roof's edge, his hair fluttering around his face in the breeze.

Sakumo didn't slow, heading straight for Orochimaru, lips drawing back from his teeth.

When he had nearly caught up to his mate, Orochimaru dove smoothly off the roof, landing lightly in the grass below and darting away, resuming his run. Sakumo went after him without hesitation, barely biting back the hunting howl or the cry to his mate that he so badly wished to voice.

Orochimaru moved faster still, as they passed into wider spaces - open ground, roads, fields of grass and wild tangles - and Sakumo poured a little more into the chase, paying little mind to where it led as long as he was still on his mate's tail. Even when Orochimaru got far enough ahead he was entirely out of sight, and only traces called Sakumo onwards.

He wasn't quite expecting it when Orochimaru's trail led him right up to a high fence plastered with emphatic warnings.

Shi no Mori.

Orochimaru had already disappeared inside by the time Sakumo reached the gates, of course. He didn't hesitate before plunging into the shadows, ducking around the first gate and- He paused, about to fling it closed in passing, and turned, fingering the length of deep purple silk there - Orochimaru's outer kimono, glimmering with silver-white serpents and the single howling wolf that sat between his shoulders when he wore it.

Sakumo left the fine garment there between the gates, breath quickening as he almost tingled with anticipation. He was already picking up speed as he bolted into the dangerous shadows of the gargantuan trees, breathing deeply, searching for any trace of his mate on the air or as a flash of movement in the thick forest.

Orochimaru wasn't _hiding_, for all he was playing 'prey' for Sakumo. He paused again by one smaller tree, leaning close and breathing in, then brushing one hand over the trunk that held his mate's scent - Orochimaru must have leaned or slid against it, no doubt intentionally. He knew how Sakumo's senses worked, how he would be tracking Orochimaru here. Sakumo grinned, all his senses humming and on high alert as he started running again, only to nearly stumble as he _felt_ Orochimaru, suddenly.

It was a step shy of killing intent, but Sakumo couldn't have missed the sudden spike of heavy, caustic energy in _any_ state, let alone now, his senses so attuned to any sign of his mate. Sakumo shivered and ran a little faster, blood running hot, heading straight for the powerful source of the harsh chakra. He took a short, sharp breath, then a deeper one that he let out in a wavering howl, calling to his mate.

Orochimaru led him deep and deeper into the forest, and Sakumo had yet to catch even a fleeting glimpse of his mate in the shadowy depths between the trees, but his scent was thicker on the air now - and the spicy tang of arousal had begun to creep into it, if only discernible in faint tinges. Sakumo swallowed and took in another deep, testing breath. He shivered, feeling Orochimaru's chakra in the air, still only barely shy of killing intent.

His body throbbed, hot and eager, and his groin tightened. And Orochimaru's scent was heavy enough amidst the damp smells of the forest that Sakumo _knew_ his mate was very close now. He crouched on a branch, stomach tight, scenting the air and restraining the urge to release another calling howl while he searched-

A flash of white against the deep green of a mossy boulder, and Sakumo leapt from his perch without hesitation, throwing himself at his mate. Orochimaru twisted to face him, golden eyes wide and dark in the shadowy forest, only an instant before Sakumo made contact, the impact carrying them both back against the rock. The moss barely gentled their landing, and the rock cracked beneath one of Orochimaru's shoulders.

Sakumo yipped as he was almost immediately thrown backwards, cheek and jaw stinging with the aftermath of a sharp blow, and he rolled with the momentum of the throw until he was on his feet again. Orochimaru darted higher, using a smaller rocky outcropping as a platform, lips curled in a sharp smile, then stilled there. He watched Sakumo steadily as he rose and prowled nearer, not moving to run again but staying to face Sakumo.

Orochimaru shifted lightly on the balls of his feet, swaying fluidly, eyes on Sakumo as he stalked towards his mate. He dove past Sakumo just as he lunged once more, narrowly evading. Sakumo used the boulder again to rebound and go after him, catching hold of him by the hip, then gripping his thigh as well and dragging him down. Orochimaru's hand slid down his throat and over his chest, twisting into his shirt, and Sakumo shuddered as his mate hissed his name, pinning Orochimaru more firmly to the soft loam.

Orochimaru thrashed beneath him, hair splaying messily around his head and shoulders on the grass, and Sakumo shifted, struggling to keep hold of him and still his long limbs. He nipped at Orochimaru's jaw, and growled when his mate punched his ribs - hard enough to make the bones give, gentle enough to cause no injury. Orochimaru smirked at him and twisted hard, hissing sharply, freeing himself from Sakumo's pin before he could get a better grip.

He took almost half of Sakumo's shirt with him, with a ragged tearing sound. His smirk widened a little as he stood some distance _just_ too far to reach him with a lunge and let the fabric fall, fluttering to rest on the ground at his feet. Sakumo glanced down and rolled his now-bare shoulder, then back up at his mate, moving on light, quick feet.

Sakumo lunged to intercept him, and Orochimaru _laughed_ as they tumbled to the ground again, rolling them over with a quick flex of his powerful body. Sakumo hit the ground hard and bucked, trying to throw enough behind it to continue their movement, but Orochimaru counterbalanced them and landed a harsh elbow against his collarbone in the process, incidentally preventing Sakumo's snapping jaws from reaching his shoulder as well. Sakumo snarled and reached higher up his mate's body even as Orochimaru reared away, catching hold of his obi more than anything else.

Sakumo grinned wickedly and shifted his grip just enough to ensure his hold was solid, then tore at the material, hauling downwards hard. Orochimaru gasped as it began to give under the force, almost losing his footing before he twisted gracefully, the obi pulling free with suddenly increased ease as the sloppy knot gave way.

Left with nothing more than hands full of fabric, Sakumo rolled to his feet, dropping the obi aside as he moved to chase after Orochimaru again, panting shallowly. Not from _exertion_ \- as strong as his mate was, their struggles were gentled and had barely strained him - no, only. . .

Sakumo tensed and whined, low and thin, as Orochimaru managed to narrowly evade once more, slipping past him, One elegant hand trailed over his lower back as Orochimaru passed, then seized his waistband and yanked. Sakumo was sent crashing to the ground on his ass as Orochimaru darted away again, leaving him to scramble up and follow in his mate's wake only to be forced to skid to a rapid stop to evade a blow.

Orochimaru tilted his head, his hair falling forwards and showing a flash of his pale, slender neck that made Sakumo even hotter, almost able to _feel_ his mate's neck under his tongue, then lunged for Sakumo again. He braced himself rather than dodge and caught his mate by his slim hips, rocking back on his heels as Orochimaru nearly slammed into him. Sakumo's eyes slid down from his throat along the length of his body visible through the gap of the kimono as it fell open.

Sakumo pushed hard, not releasing his mate, and took him to the ground once more. This time he braced himself to _keep_ Orochimaru under him, one knee driving into Orochimaru's thigh with much of his weight behind it as he shifted a hand up to his mate's shoulder, growling. He shoved perhaps a little roughly at the fabric still clinging to his mate's arms and sides, and the kimono slipped away a little more.

Orochimaru writhed under him but didn't lash out, though Sakumo did not have him pinned nearly so well as to prevent it.

Sakumo sucked in a sharp breath as Orochimaru's hands wedged up between them and dragged down his chest and belly, ending by curling into his waistband and giving it a firm tug outwards and down. Sakumo's hips jerked, and Orochimaru smirked as he swiftly popped open the fastenings, twisting and sliding his shoulder free of Sakumo's hand as he twitched.

He found himself shoved up rather than aside, back onto his knees with a hard thump he barely felt as Orochimaru yanked out from beneath his weight, hands still firmly curled into the top of his pants. Sakumo hissed as Orochimaru pulled hard at them again, but moved with it, rising to his knees and then all the way to his feet in a somewhat unsteady lunge, his cock throbbing painfully at the compression of fabric pulled over his groin before he was up far enough to relieve it.

Orochimaru _didn't_ rise any further, though he left his kimono pooled on the ground behind him as he came forward onto his knees. He glanced up, golden eyes gleaming, and then Sakumo's pants were wrestled down past his hips and ass with one insistent pull and-

Sakumo gave a short, sharp howl as his mate's mouth covered his cock in a quick slide, taking him all the way to the base without pause. He clutched at the back of Orochimaru's head, looking down to meet his mate's pretty eyes, gaze straying over his mate's pale, bare figure kneeling before him as his hips hitched and pushed forwards without his conscious direction.

Orochimaru made a throaty, low sound that thrummed around the head of his cock as it sank deeper into his throat and Sakumo whined, fingers tightening in his hair. Orochimaru swayed towards him, back bowing and nose nudging against his groin, hands smoothing down his thighs and back up as his mate's mouth shifted around his cock before sliding down and taking him in again. Orochimaru lingered just above the slight swell of Sakumo's still-dormant knot, tightening his mouth and pushing gently to let it butt against the slight resistance, then ease through with a bit more pressure. Then he slowly moved all the way to the base again, fingers brushing over Sakumo's hips.

He growled low, back arching and lashes fluttering as he tried to keep his eyes open and focused on his mate.

Orochimaru's tongue smoothed over his shaft and then _curled_ around it, warm and slick and strong as it squeezed him. Sakumo nudged his cock into his mate's willing mouth, unable to quite stop himself, a shudder running up his spine as Orochimaru's tongue stroked and tightened. The sensation gave way once more to firm suction and the slide of his lips as he pulled up the length of Sakumo's cock once more. Sakumo whined, drawing in a deep breath, his back arching.

As he took Sakumo's cock in again one hand roamed up over his hip and stomach, beneath the torn fabric of his shirt, now hanging at an angle across his chest. Orochimaru's fingers dug in gently, just enough to make Sakumo groan at the not-quite-ache as they dragged back down.

Orochimaru caught hold of Sakumo's pants again, knuckles brushing his upper thighs, and began dragging them down his legs. Sakumo thrust lightly against his mate's mouth without thinking and Orochimaru let him, glancing up to meet his eyes and taking him deeper with a low hum that made him shudder, muscles tensing. He stilled himself as his mate shifted a little higher, tongue caressing the underside of his cock, and pushed his pants further down.

Sakumo raised his free hand, grabbing at his shirt - what his mate had left of it - then reluctantly taking his right hand from Orochimaru's head to pull roughly at his shirt with both, dragging the rest of the torn fabric off over his head. He tried not to move otherwise in the process as Orochimaru sucked at his cock and nuzzled close against his body. Sakumo let his shirt fall, forgotten, and reached for his mate once more even as he drew back almost teasingly.

Orochimaru's hands slid up his legs once more, drifting around to nudge at the backs of his thighs, and Sakumo's knees gave just a little under the unexpected pressure. With the unplanned movement as he wobbled, then steadied himself, he shoved his cock firmly deeper into Orochimaru's mouth and throat again. Orochimaru swallowed around the head, taking it in easily even with the suddenness of the thrust, and repeated the nudge at his thighs as Sakumo let out a sharp cry.

Sakumo pressed the back of his mate's head gently with his palm and ran his fingers though Orochimaru's sleek hair, fucking into his mouth. Orochimaru moaned around his cock, tongue sliding smoothly against it as he shifted to just . . . _let_ Sakumo take his mouth, eyes heavy-lidded and hot as he caught Sakumo's gaze once more, hands tugging lightly at him, continuing to encourage the movement.

Once he had eased into following the nudges, settling into an easy rhythm, his mate's hands moved again, down to his calves, one hand curling around his leg and the other pulling roughly at his pants gathered there. Sakumo dropped his hand to Orochimaru's shoulder to balance himself as he obligingly moved to let them be stripped away entirely.

Orochimaru refused to pull away from his cock in the process, sucking firmly and occasionally shifting the way he leaned into Sakumo's movements as he worked at it, wrestling Sakumo out of both his pants and sandals. Sakumo shuddered and whined, low and needy, and Orochimaru looked up to meet his gaze, changing position and sliding to take in his full length once more with a smooth shift.

His hands trailed back up Sakumo's legs as he steadied himself against the heady pleasure of his mate's mouth, and Orochimaru moaned, soft and heavy with vibrations that made Sakumo yip at the strength of the sensation around his cock. Orochimaru made another low, pleasure-thick sound and pulled up the length, sucking almost lazily as he worked his way up to focus on the head. Sakumo tilted his hips to push back into his mate's welcoming mouth, heat flaring up his spine, but growled softly.

Orochimaru stroked up his thighs to his hips, tongue wrapping snugly around the dormant swell of Sakumo's knot once more as his mate allowed his cock in to the base. Sakumo's growl deepened and he felt a shudder running through his mate, Orochimaru's eyes almost hazy with heat as he moaned again, swallowing and pressing as close as he could get to Sakumo, nose buried against the thick hair at the base of Sakumo's cock.

Sakumo arched his back, heat and want throbbing through his veins. He drew a deep breath and slid his fingers into his mate's silky hair, then caught hold of him by the nape and dragged him away, tilting his own hips back as he moved.

Orochimaru hissed and Sakumo crooned reflexively even as he hauled his mate up, free hand sliding around his ribs for a steadier hold, cock pulsing and twitching. Orochimaru shivered and arched into Sakumo's hands, nearly swaying right off his feet into Sakumo's chest as soon as he'd been pulled up onto them. Sakumo growled softly, smiling as he nuzzled his mate's face and nipped at his jaw, breathing in the rich tang of sex and want and adrenaline coming off him, then kissed him hard.

Orochimaru gripped his shoulders firmly enough to hurt, kissing back as Sakumo's hands slid over his body, tongue driving into Sakumo's mouth. He moaned, delighting at the demanding contact, but only let himself be distracted into lingering for a few moments before he pushed his mate away, pivoting him by the hold on his shoulder and hip.

He shoved his mate down and Orochimaru bowed to it with a soft keen, hitting the ground on his knees again and arching his back as Sakumo forced him forwards onto his hands. He twisted to look over his shoulder at Sakumo, his hair sliding over the other shoulder as Sakumo dropped along with him, hands dragging from Orochimaru's shoulders and upper ribs all the way down his lean waist and hips, tightening there. He held his mate in a firm grip, a sparking shudder racing up his spine, his knot pulsing, muscles tightening in his lower belly.

Orochimaru writhed in his hold, pushing closer, and Sakumo panted as he leaned into his mate, cock throbbing as it slid up against Orochimaru's ass. Orochimaru groaned and pushed into him all the harder in response, elegant fingers digging into the mossy loam beneath them.

Sakumo shifted and forced himself to pull back enough to tilt his hips and angle his cock into place. Orochimaru went suddenly still with a soft _wanting_ sound and Sakumo thrust sharply into his mate with a howl as pleasure flashed through him, taking several hitching, quick pushes to sheathe the full length of his cock in his mate's tight, welcoming body, down past the swelling knot. Orochimaru keened and rocked against him, clawing at the earth and spreading his thighs as he pushed needily into the pressure of Sakumo's cock, body bowing and inner muscles squeezing.

Sakumo moved to lean over his mate as he thrust again, short and hard, pressing himself snug against Orochimaru's back. He tensed beneath Sakumo and pushed himself up again, enough to give them more contact as he rocked and moaned under the cage of Sakumo's body.

Sakumo moaned, a soft sound thick with a rumbling growl of possessive pleasure, hips arching as he ground his cock deep into his mate's body. Orochimaru let out a thin hiss, shuddering beneath him, and Sakumo licked and bit at his shoulder, growling softly.

Orochimaru's muscles were tight around his cock, only just slick enough that the drag of each thrust didn't really slow him down. Orochimaru's wriggles and moans only encouraged him to thrust deeper, as did every needy movement up and back to meet him, to take him in sooner, deeper. Sakumo's blood was racing and his heart singing as he pressed his mate down under his weight and fucked into him hard and slow, pleasure building dizzyingly within him.

Sakumo drew back just a little, one hand moving down to drag over Orochimaru's chest, pausing and rubbing roughly when he twitched at the slide of Sakumo's palm over a nipple. Orochimaru writhed and undulated against him, pushing firmly backwards into the driving thrust of Sakumo's cock.

He growled, nipping a little more firmly at his mate's shoulder and dropping his hand to palm Orochimaru's cock. His fingers slid over the shaft easily, wet with precome, and Orochimaru mewled, twisting into Sakumo's body.

Sakumo gave a low, almost crooning howl, stroking his mate's cock as he thrust into Orochimaru again, then nuzzled and licked along his shoulder, blindly finding the sharp curve at the base of his neck and settling into it. Orochimaru arched and writhed beneath him once more, tipping his head and baring his long neck, stretching it out beneath Sakumo's mouth with a breathless sound.

He snarled and sank his teeth into the offered stretch, and Orochimaru shouted wordlessly, bucking up against his hips. Sakumo shuddered and ground against his mate, stroking Orochimaru's cock as it twitched in his grip. He gave a low rumble as he lightened the force of his next thrust, jaw tightening as he tugged gently at his mate's neck caught between his jaws. Orochimaru moaned, voice cracking, and sagged a little beneath Sakumo until he caught his mate with an arm around his ribs.

Orochimaru pushed into him, breathing ragged, muscles tightening around his cock again. He moaned and rolled his hips inwards against his mate as Orochimaru steadied a little beneath him, hands bracing on the ground once more. A few drops and a thin line of crimson trailed over one of them and between his fingers to the moss.

Pulling back, Sakumo shuddered down to his bones as his knot, beginning to swell properly now, tugged at the snug clasp of his mate's body. He shifted enough to pull free and Orochimaru gave a sharp hiss of protest and immediately moved to follow him, sending a deep shock of pleasure through Sakumo.

He pressed his tongue against the smooth skin between his fangs, tasting a fresh upwelling of blood and the thrum of Orochimaru's soft moan on his tongue. He thrust again, the beginnings of his knot pushing more firmly this time before it slipped through, allowing Sakumo to seat himself fully in the tight grip of Orochimaru's body.

Orochimaru moaned again, his thighs and back flexing against Sakumo, his pulse fluttering. Sakumo groaned and rocked against his mate without withdrawing, steadying himself with a hand braced on the ground near Orochimaru's. He released his mate's neck to a quiet mewl and a renewed squeeze of Orochimaru's muscles around his cock, lapping at the bloody marks he had left behind with a rumble of proprietary satisfaction.

His mate moaned, soft and throaty, and Sakumo startled as long fingers slipped over the top of his own and Orochimaru clasped his hand.

Sakumo left his hand there beneath his mate's, nuzzling his neck and licking over it in long, absent strokes that crossed the bite and trailed up over Orochimaru's pulse and taut tendons towards his angular jaw. He made a soft sound, fingers flexing around Sakumo's, and tilted his head invitingly.

Sakumo nipped gently higher up his mate's throat as he pulled back again, hesitating before tugging his growing knot free of his mate's body once again. Orochimaru sighed and shifted forwards a little, encouraging him to take it that last small distance despite the clutch of his mate's body at the knot before it gave way.

Sakumo groaned, his groin tightening and his muscles tensing all down his thighs and up his belly. He _ached_, his knot throbbing, and he shifted on his knees, thrusting shallowly into his mate, stopping shy of the knot, as he whined and pressed his jaw close against Orochimaru's shoulder.

He nuzzled the hard slope up to the softer planes of Orochimaru's neck, biting a little roughly but not enough to sink his fangs into flesh this time. Orochimaru pushed into Sakumo's shallow thrusts and mewled, fingers curling between Sakumo's with a scrape of nails before the tips curled in against the top of his palm. Orochimaru nudged into him again, repeating the soft needy sound.

Sakumo bit firmly at his mate's neck again, pressing him down a little harder with a soft, demanding growl. Orochimaru keened and went, shoulders bowing beneath him and entire falling into an inviting angle. Sakumo shoved into him firmly, this time in one smooth, hard slide that made his whole body shake as Sakumo bottomed out inside him.

Orochimaru shuddered again and arched, hips rolling into the weight of Sakumo pressing inside him. Sakumo thrust a little, this time not coming close to pulling free of his mate's body but staying very deep within him, and Orochimaru's muscles clamped down around him as he keened, fingers tightening around Sakumo's hand.

Sakumo's jaws dropped open around his mate's lightly bleeding neck and he whimpered as he nuzzled and licked at it, hips jerking roughly. Orochimaru cried out, writhing beneath him, and Sakumo clutched at his mate and thrust hard against him, cock already buried deep. He tipped his head back and howled, body taut with it as he made tiny, needy thrusts, knot beginning to expand further and faster in the clasp of his mate's body as Orochimaru moaned and leaned heavily into Sakumo's arm around his ribs.

Sakumo's throat thrummed with his long howl as he dug his fingers into Orochimaru's ribs, pulling back shallowly before driving his cock deep again as pleasure snapped through him in a hot rush. Orochimaru almost yowled beneath him, shoving suddenly up and into Sakumo as he spilled his pleasure into his mate's clutching body, knot swelling rapidly to tie them as his howl finally faded and he buried his face against Orochimaru's neck with a panting keen.

Orochimaru clawed at Sakumo's hand and the dirt beneath them as he rocked his hips, his rim tugging lightly at Sakumo's knot as he whimpered and fucked into Orochimaru harder, orgasm making his muscles tremble, warmth washing through him. Sakumo nuzzled and licked his mate's throat, leaning heavily onto him as he _moaned_, low and soft, wracked with bone-deep shudders, inner muscles clamping more tightly again.

Sakumo moaned and nuzzled at his mate's neck and shoulders, across his nape with a rough scrape of fangs and a panting breath. Orochimaru's hair was sleek and soft against his mouth and cheek, thick with the scent of arousal and the rich, green, _dangerous_ scent of the forest around them.

He rubbed his face into it, and Orochimaru's shoulders flexed beneath him as he tilted his head the other way, letting Sakumo's face nestle against the other side of his throat, though with the silky barrier of his hair this time. He turned his head enough to nuzzle Sakumo lightly, still gasping softly for breath, body trembling with aftershocks.

Sakumo's own body was still at the mercy of the warm waves of his own pleasure, cock twitching in the snug lock of his mate's body, the tail end of his orgasm drawn out powerfully. He shifted, loosening his grip on his mate's ribs and smoothing his palm over Orochimaru's skin, then tugged his mate up into him as he rolled, thumping down onto his shoulder and hip, Orochimaru held tight to his body.

Orochimaru made a soft sound of surprise, then stretched against him, heavy and warm and pliant. Sakumo nuzzled his shoulder and bit gently, an affectionate rumble building in his chest and throat. Orochimaru hummed, reaching back and smoothing an open-handed caress over Sakumo's side and hip, then up to find his forearm, drawing it closer around his waist and tucking himself into Sakumo's embrace as he tightened it, cuddling his mate to his chest.

Sakumo ducked his head, snuffling at Orochimaru's nape, and he shivered, fingers stroking lazily over Sakumo's forearm and hand, petting his knuckles. Sakumo breathed in contentedly, closing his already heavy-lidded eyes and shifting carefully to allow Orochimaru to rest more comfortably against him, nosing Orochimaru's shoulder. He dragged his tongue over his mate's still sluggishly-bleeding neck, letting his fangs brush the undoubtedly tender skin.

Orochimaru hissed softly, a warm, blissful sound, and _squeezed_ around Sakumo's cock, startling a whine out of him even as his hips hitched in response. Orochimaru breathed out a wavery sound that wasn't quite a laugh and nudged backwards against him, long legs brushing Sakumo's before one of them tucked over his calf. Orochimaru hissed again, low and lazy, and went still in his arms, save for deep, steadily slowing breaths.

Sakumo nipped his mate's shoulder absently, hips shifting with a dull throb of pleasure, and licked at the drying blood on Orochimaru's skin lazily as he drifted, mind fogged, throat rumbling with a contented growl.


End file.
